


A week

by donutloverxo



Category: Knives Out
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You want a puppy. Ransom doesn't. You make a deal so you both get what you want.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	A week

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this so long ago but forgot to post it here! Hope you like it💖

You cooed at the k-nines jumping up to kiss your face. You had always had a special spot for dogs but your busy job and hectic life never allowed you the leisure to ever have one of your own. 

You stroked the German Shepherd under his chin as he wagged his tail, so excited to see you again. His brother launched at Ransom, biting and tugging at the helm of his long tan coat.

"Hey! quit it” He scolded the poor pup shrugging it off. 

You had to really strain yourself from laughing at the sight. He started at you, scowling at your amazement “You know what they say. Animals can judge your a persons true nature. Whether you’re good or bad” You squinted playfully at him. Although you knew if Ransom put the teensiest of effort in being friendly the dogs would like him just as they do you. 

“I’ll show you just how bad I am” You yelped as he jerked you forward by grabbing your the curve of your waist, pulling you into him as the dogs barked at him. 

“Ransom behave yourself!” Linda yelled approaching you both at the door “Honestly how do you put up with him” she despondently shook her head. She had always been nice-ish to you.

Telling you she sees a lot of herself and Richard in you and Ransom, as you had a high powered job. Ransom definitely didn’t take too kindly to being compared to his father. Throwing vicious insults at her, blaming her for his fathers wandering eye, even if she sort of deserved it you felt bad for her. 

As if to rebel against her, ever the teenager, Ransom bit your neck and gave it a suckle in front of her as she gasped at his insolence. You tried to push him away but he was too strong.   
She said something along the lines of ‘you’re hopeless' and then left you both alone. 

Compared to most Thrombey dinners this one was surprisingly tame. You made Ransom promise to be on his best behavior, and he did a pretty good job. So as a way to thank him you blew him on the ride home. 

You choked around his dick as he thrusted his hips up with reckless abandon. You could only hope he was concentrating on the drive as you felt him spill in your mouth. 

“Fuck” he cursed catching his breathe as you slipped his softening cock out of your mouth “See that’s a better use of your mouth” He chuckled at your frown “Be a good girl and tuck me back in” He ordered and you gave his cock a kiss, putting it back in his pants.

He seemed to be relaxed and elated as id he was in his post orgasmic bliss. You had to strike while the irons hot. “Ransom” You gushed giving him a sweet smile “how do you feel about... getting a puppy?”

He scoffed incredulously “Absolutely not” He spit tutting the T. 

You knew he wouldn’t agree right away. “What if I let you put it in my ass?” He had tried multiple times to let him fuck your ass. Letting his tongue wander while he was eating you out, pressing his thumb into your bum while he was railing into you from behind, smacking and biting your bum. You couldn’t see the appeal of it. With how big Ransom was, to the point where you struggled to fit him in your mouth, it would probably hurt a lot, but you’d be willing to do it for a cute puppy. 

“No. There’s a perfectly nice tight cunt right next to it I can use” You’d cringe at his crude words but by now you had gotten too used to them. “I’m not sharing you with a dog. You already work, even though you don’t need to”

You sighed at that smoothing your hair, having had this exact conversation with him multiple times. You’re not quitting your job. You’d be lying if you said his passive aggressive comments didn’t hurt you. “Whatever. I wanna go home”  
“We are going home” He deadpanned. 

“No I wanna go to my apartment” even though you weren’t sure if you had the keys to it. You hadn’t even been to your apartment in weeks, probably months. You stared out the window refusing to look at him. 

“What? That’s it? You don’t get your way and now you’re throwing a fit? You’re such brat” He smirked thinking of ways he could fuck the brattiness out of you. 

“That’s amazing coming from you” You gave him a humorless chuckle “I’m just really tired okay? And – I think some distance would be good for now” You tried to reason with him. 

“Let’s make a deal. So we can both get what we want” He proposed. 

“I’m listening” You looked back at him.   
“You let me do whatever I want to you for a month. And then we can go get your stupid puppy” He parked the car in his driveway. 

“What do you mean whatever you want to me?” You couldn’t help but think the worst. 

“Would you hold your horses? I’m not that perverted” You could argue with that.

“One week” You countered. 

“I have to put up with a dirty dog for just a week?” he scoffed again. 

“It’ll be fun and special” you flutter your eyelashes at him hoping it’ll do the trick. 

“Fine” He grumbled. 

“Let’s shake on it” You offered your hand hoping he’ll shake it but before you knew it he was out of the car. He opened your door hauling you over his shoulder. “Ransom!” You squealed being taken by surprise. 

“Let’s start right now yeah?” he harshly smacked your ass carrying you up the stairs to his bedroom. He dropped you on the bed, in a not so graceful way. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long” He smirked digging out what looked like a blue tube from one of the drawers. 

“Is that a... “

“It’s a butt plug. We gotta get you ready babe” He said stroking the plug, feeling the silicony smoothness under his fingers. 

“You’re not putting that in me if you’ve probably put it in other girls” you puffed. “I didn’t want cooties, no thank you”

“Relax. I ordered it online. Now” he paused making you wait for it “let’s get down to business” before you could protest he crashed his lips upon yours, nipping and tugging on your lips. 

You moaned into his mouth as his calloused fingers worked on your zipper taking your dress and panties off. If nothing else he was really good at undressing you. You felt his fingers teasing your folds, barely touching you. “Ransom please” you whimpered. You couldn’t really take any teasing not tonight. Or ever really. The little shit was too good at it. 

You yelped as he unceremoniously flipped you onto your stomach, perching your ass up by putting a pillow under your hips. 

He gave your ass a loud smack. You chastised him to be more gentle. “take off your stupid pinkie ring If you’re going to spank me. It really chaffs me” 

He gently (well gently for him) pushed your head in the pillow muffling your voice. “I get to do whatever I want with you. Remember?” you didn’t have to look at him to know that he was probably evilly grinning at your helpless state. 

You gasped as you felt his warm tongue lick a stripe up your folds, suckling on your clit. He drew patterns on it with the tip of his tongue. He was being too gentle, it made you fear the impending storm even more so. “Oh” you said as you felt his tongue on your pluckered hole. It was strange, not nearly as pleasurable as it was on your clit, but good in a different way. “Oh god” your breathe hitched as you felt him push two fingers in your bum. He dragged them in and out of you while sucking on your clit. “What the fuck?!” You exclaimed as you felt a cold substance on your ass. 

“It’s just lube” He muttered pressing the plug in your hole. The plug invaded your ass. You were still getting used to it, wiggling a bit to see how it hits in different angles. “Looks so pretty babe” You cursed at the way your heart fluttered at his praise. 

He pushed his throbbing hard cock in your weeping channel. His cock was so big, no matter how many times, and how hard he fucked you, the delicious burn when he enters you is probably the best part for you. Next to cumming around it of course. His pace escalated, encouraged by your moans and whines. And how you tried so hard to suppress them. He grabbed your hips pushing you into the pillow under you as he set a steady pace giving short shallow thrusts. “Harder Ransom” You pleaded fisting the sheets in your hands. Needing something to hold onto. You knew he loved it when you said that. 

And then, suddenly he pulled out of you, leaving you feeling so empty. You clenched around nothing, your pussy missing the weight and warmth of him. “Ransom?” You called out looking behind to see what’s going on. You gasped as he pulled the plug out of your ass, making you feeling even more empty.

He pushed your cheeks apart before gathering your slick with his dick, coating it around your pluckered hole. He languidly pushed his tip in, holding still when he was halfway in as he heard you hiss. 

The lube, his fingers and your slick did help but it was still painful. You powered through the pain, he was too big, the burn of the stretch was painful, you hoped it would get better. 

“It’ll feel good in a bit” he said pulling his cock halfway out of you and slowing thrusting it into you. 

You moaned as your body got accustomed to his size. His thrusts sending shivers up your spine. He pressed his fingers on your clit, pushing them inside your weeping channel. You couldn’t stop the cry that escaped your mouth. It was too good. His fingers in your pussy and his cock in your ass, you didn’t know what you should focus on or which one felt better. “I wanna cum. Please! I’ve been so good” You begged pathetically. 

“I get to decide when you cum” He said curling his fingers inside you as you whimpered into your pillow. “Fine I’ll go easy this time. You can cum babe. Go ahead cum on my fingers. While I –“ he snapped his hips harshly against your ass pushing into the deepest parts of you “fuck your ass” 

With the green light from him, you felt stars cloud your vision as he stroked and pinched your clit. You came undone screaming into your pillow, gushing on his fingers. 

“Fuck!” He screamed pulling out of you stroking his cock as spurts of cum landed on your back. 

“You did so good baby. We’re going to have so much fun” You heard him say as you felt a warm cloth between your thighs and ass cheeks cleaning you up. You hummed sleepily.

Wondering how the week was going to go. It would be interesting if anything. 

  
***


End file.
